The marketplace for applications is becoming increasingly competitive. Consumers have millions of different applications for many different platforms to choose from. In response to the explosion of the number of applications and market congestion, marketing services organizations have stepped forward to provide a variety of services to help application developers understand the marketplace in general as well as provide a better understanding of how their own customers (and potential customers) are responding to their offerings.
Accordingly, various user tracking solutions have been offered by services or organizations to provide information regarding how users interact with their applications. For example, organizations may track the web navigation history of users to determine information about their interests and/or interaction habits. Information gleaned from the tracking a user's web activity may be used to influence the how applications are designed. To help understand how users respond to particular content and particular content distributions that may be associated with applications, organizations may collect interaction information for various distributions and compare the results. However, as some distributions and/or user interactions may span more than one communication domain (e.g., web, mobile, print, or the like) it may be difficult to effectively evaluate user interactions that may occur across multiple domains. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the invention has been made.